Christmas Gifts
by Incubabe
Summary: CLEX. Clark goes back to the mansion during a snow-storm and has to stay over. Lex takes the opportunity to give Clark his Christmas present. My first slash piece!


A/N – Huge thanks to Carl for being my beta-editor on this. It's my first ever piece of slash so… please be gentle!! g

Clark ignored the wetness seeping through the back of his thin jacket, making his skin damp and cold. He stared up at the cloudy skies with a half-smile playing on his lips and wondered what people would think if they saw him now; a black figure lying in a snow drift. The inclement weather had sprung from nowhere and murdered Spring in its infancy but Clark didn't care, it felt like Christmas all over again. The glow of the half moon illuminated the sky and he smiled fully as flake after flake melted on his lips. He had never felt so much at peace, he had never felt so at home.

The speeding Porsche screeched to a halt at the side of the road and Clark sat up immediately to see what the problem was. Lex pushed the button to open the passenger window; Clark frowned at the unnatural whirring sound in the silence of the night, the volume exemplified by his extraordinary hearing and he stood to greet Lex. Lex looked out and frowned as Clark brushed the snow from his legs and wiped his wet hands down on his already wet jeans. He walked across the snow covered pavement and knelt down, leaning on the frame to peer in through the open window and smile broadly at Lex.

"Clark, I thought you'd been hit by a car or something. What are you doing out here in this weather?" asked Lex, Clark just shrugged and looked back over his shoulder at the impression he had left behind in the snow.

"Just watching the world, I guess," he said. Lex looked up at him with a questioning gaze but Clark barely noticed it. He didn't really have an answer; he didn't know why he was out in this weather, why he was lying in the snow just staring off into space. It had just felt like the right thing to do, there were no explanations.

"Do you want a ride home?" asked Lex, Clark looked back over his shoulder to the distant lights of the Kent Farm and sighed. He didn't really want to go home, he was still feeling restless but he smiled and jumped into the passenger seat of Lex's car.

"Can I come to the mansion for a while?" he asked innocently, Lex raised an eyebrow and turned the key in the ignition, beforespeeding up the road. Clark was certain his parents had no idea he was out in the middle of the night so going back to the mansion with Lex wouldn't cause any problems. Besides, drying himself next to Lex's roaring fire sounded a little more appealing than heading home to hot chocolate and thick socks.

Luthor Manor looked cold and uninvitingfrom the outside; the cruel weather suited the harsh stone face of the building lending it a Dickensian air that it deserved. Clark noticed that Lex was shivering slightly as they climbed the stone steps to the heavy front doors and idly wondered what it would be like to feel _that_ cold. However, even Clark could notice the sudden increase in temperature as they stepped inside the mansion; every fireplace had been lit hours before Lex had arrived home and warmth radiated from every room.

"It's like an oven in here," exclaimed Lex as they stepped into the hallway. "I think someone went a little crazy with the fires. Do you want to wait in the study?" Lex pointed Clark through the double doors before disappearing to find someone to put the fires out.

Clark sat on the Chinese rug in front of the roaring fire, he didn't really feel the heat and cold like everyone else but he knew when he was wet. He stripped off his jacket and sweater, laying them across the hearth. His jeans were damp but he didn't really want to parade around in front of Lex in just his boxer shorts and a t-shirt. He looked around the room, it was definitely his favourite of all those that he had seen in the mansion; it was filled with poetry and art and felt more homely than any other. Clark was still looking around the room when Lex flung the doors open and abandoned his long coat to the chair, loosening the collar of his shirt.

"It's sheer lunacy. Outside it's blowing a blizzard but in here feels like the Bahamas," he laughed as he walked across to the drinks cabinet to pour out two hefty measures of scotch.

"I think it makes this place a little cosier," smiled Clark from the floor and Lex laughed as he joined him, handing one of the glasses to him. Clark looked at it suspiciously before emulating Lex's gentle sip of the golden liquid; it burned the back of his throat and he enjoyed that feeling more than the taste.

"If the snow gets any worse, you'll have to stay over. There'll be no way of getting the car out to take you home," said Lex, throwing a glance to the window where snowflakes danced and whirled frenetically on the wind.

"As long as there's room," grinned Clark, Lex couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"I think we can squeeze you in somewhere," Lex took a sip of his scotch and looked across at Clark. "So, are you going to tell me what's going on? It's not really like you to become reflective in the middle of the night," Clark shifted uncomfortably on the floor and took another drink from the glass before setting it down.

"Nothing's going on, I just… I guess I just wanted some time to myself**,**" he admitted. "I just feel like all my time is taken up on the farm or at school or with Lana and Chloe and I never get any time just for me. Sounds stupid to actually say it out loud,"

"I don't think it sounds stupid," said Lex warmly. "We all need time alone, it helps us recharge," Clark smiled and nodded, thankful that Lex understood what he was trying to say. He still felt a little silly for actually admitting it, you would think that most teenagers had enough time for themselves but he just felt so thinly spread lately, as if he was running out of time.

They sat together in silence, sipping their drinks and watching the eerie beauty of the snowfall through the huge windows. It showed no signs of slowing down and Clark resigned himself to the fact that he would be spending the night at the mansion; he didn't really mind that much. He only hoped that his parents wouldn't be too worried when they awoke to find his bed empty and him missing, he imagined his parents panicking as they realised that Clark was nowhere near the farm. He pushed the thought away, it was far too late to call them and let them know now; he would just have to face the music in the morning.

"It feels weird to be here this late," said Clark suddenly. "I don't even know why," Lex smiled and nodded silently before standing up from the floor and looking down at Clark. The light from the fire cast shadows across his face and Clark was rapt by the dancing patterns they created on Lex's flawless skin.

"I'm actually a little tired, I'm going up. Are you tired or do you want to stay here a little longer?" he asked but Clark just stood up beside him, leaving his empty glass on the floor as he followed Lex silently up the grand staircase. Lex ushered him into the guest bedroom that was situated right next to his own bedroom. "There's a bathroom through that door if you need to wash up. I didn't think there was much point in putting you on the other side of the house," he smiled, Clark agreed and Lex left him to strip down to his boxer shorts and slide in to the soft, fresh linen of the double bed. Although he wasn't really tired, the scotch and warmth of the house soon lulled him into a deep sleep.

It was almost four when Clark was woken by a fit of shouting from the room next door. Lex's room. He jumped out of bed and raced in there, not stopping to even think about dressing but worrying too much about Lex. Clark was stopped short when he found nobody in the room but Lex who was tossing and turning violently in bed. He must have been talking in his sleep, Clark turned to leave when Lex called his name. He looked back over his shoulder but Lex was still asleep, curiosity taking over, Clark sneaked across the oak floor to the side of Lex's bed. As if sensing the presence, Lex's eyes snapped open and he reached out, grabbing Clark's wrist.

"It's okay, you were just dreaming," soothed Clark, Lex's breathing shallowed as he realised where he was and loosened his grip on Clark.

"I didn't mean to wake you, I'm sorry," he said, his voice thick with sleep. Clark nodded in acknowledgement and turned to leave, slightly awkward at the fact that he was semi-naked but Lex sat up. "Would you stay for a while? I know it's weird but I can never sleep after a nightmare, it'd be nice to have someone to talk to," Clark frowned slightly, he didn't want to offend Lex but the request really had come from left-field. "Don't worry, I'm not naked under here, y'know," He pulled back the covers slightly and moved up the bed; Clark smiled and climbed in beside him silently and lay looking at Lex. He had never heard him speak so honestly, never heard him so vulnerable. It was strange to hear Lex speak so openly, it wasn't that Clark thought Lex hid things from him but he was such a guarded person, so insular, that for him to throw back the bed covers and invite Clark into his nightmare was unexpected. Clark found himself smiling, he felt like one of the elite being so close to Lex Luthor, both physically and mentally. He was surprised at how natural it felt to be sharing a bed with him but he imagined that it was because he viewed Lex as a brother, a best friend; he didn't know why he had been concerned in the first place.

"What was your dream?" he asked.

"Nothing, same as always," sighed Lex, reaching out to brush Clark's long hair from his eyes. Clark closed his eyes and sighed at the contact; loud and deep, and Lex moved his body closer to him. In a series of tentative movements, Lex rested his arm across Clark's hip while Clark stroked Lex's bare arms, intently focused on how it made him feel. It was a new experience for him to be sharing a bed with a man, let alone touching one like this. Caressing. Was it strange that it didn't feel strange? He leaned forward and rested his head against Lex's shoulder, breathing in the smell of his skin, scotch and soap and something sweeter like freshly cut grass in the rain. They lay in each other's arms, their bare chests pressed up against each other, the heat of skin on skin warming them through.

Clark felt afraid to even breathe, scared that the smallest movement would break the spell that had weaved itself between him and his best friend. Lex had closed his eyes but Clark knew that he wasn't asleep; he was merely soaking him up. He could feel it himself. Their close proximity to each other was overwhelming and Clark couldn't stop thinking about how soft Lex's skin was, how soft and warm. The thought of it was making him warmer than he already was and he wondered if Lex was feeling the same; everything was so new to him, so different to anything he had ever experienced. It was Lex who raised his head and brushed his lips gently against Clark's, he didn't even open his eyes and Clark just looked at him as their lips pressed together. He didn't even realise that he had started to kiss him back, it made him smile slightly that Lex's lips were just as soft as Lana's. Maybe even softer.

The aching from deep within was becoming a soft growling inside and he pressed his lips harder against Lex's, bringing his hand up to his shoulder and pulling him closer. Lex's lips parted slightly and Clark pushed his tongue between them, cautiously deepening their faltering kiss, tasting toothpaste and the slightest hint of scotch in the background. Or maybe that was his own taste. He frowned slightly and pulled back, Lex opened his eyes and stared at Clark, they seemed softer somehow and Clark smiled at how much they managed to sparkle in the dim light of the room.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice still slightly croaky from sleep and maybemore than a hint of desire. Clark nodded mutely and Lex stroked his cheek softly, as if soothing away any worries or concerns Clark might have of being in bed with his best friend, of being in bed with a man. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Clark's again, this time Clark responded with a fire he didn't realise had been burning inside of him. They became a mash of lips and teeth and tongues and hands, a flailing mass of bare limbs as they attempted to get closer and closer and closer and closer. It was raw passion, an intensity that Clark realised he had been aching for. His hands roamed over the pale skin of Lex's chest, stroking a finger over each nipple and relishing Lex's reaction to the intimacy. Lex's hands moved up Clark's back as their every kiss deepened and could feel the muscles tightening as the pressure inside Clark grew, Lex broke off from the kiss and moved his hands lower, slipping his fingers under the waistband of Clark's boxer shorts and easily pulling them down and abandoning them to the hardwood floor.

Clark blushed slightly at the thought of Lex seeing him naked, a fleeting embarrassment that seemed ridiculous as Lex began to kiss his chest, moving himself lower as his tongue trailed Clark's perfectly defined abs eventually reaching his target. Clark was self-conscious of his own arousal but soon forgot everything as Lex smiled and closed his perfectly curved mouth around him; his breath reduced to short, shallow gasps as Lex sucked deeply. Clark threw his head back into the pillow, arching his back slightly as the stirring in his groin deepened and his pleasure heightened; he never thought this would happen. Never ever imagined that he would end up in bed with Lex Luthor. All thoughts vanished from his head as he realised that he was almost there, he licked his lips absent-mindedly as a low moan escaped them and when Lex pulled away, Clark shuddered and came with a sigh. Lex reached across to his bedside table and grabbed a handful of tissues, gently wiping at Clark's wet body and kissing every patch of skin he cleaned before lying back beside Clark.

"Was that okay?" asked Lex, stroking a hand across Clark's cheek, moist with perspiration and lust, Clark turned to face him and smiled tiredly.

"That was perfect," he sighed. "Do you want me to…?" He trailed off and glanced down at the obvious protrusion from within Lex's boxer shorts but Lex just smiled at him and kissed the end of his nose.

"No," He shook his head and Clark frowned. "That was my Christmas present to you; I'm just sorry it was a little late,"

"It was worth waiting for," smiled Clark, reaching a hand across and stroking Lex's flawless skin, raising an eyebrow at how damp it was. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Lex's, his confidence growing with every movement. Lex kissed Clark back passionately but broke away, allowing Clark to collapse into his arms, their sticky bodies accommodating each other as they rolled into positions of comfort. The outer lights reflected off their sweat-sheened bodies as they lay in each other's arms; breathing hard, staying silent and eventually falling asleep.

Outside, the snow began to slow…

fin


End file.
